The effectiveness of brushing teeth in removing plaque from tooth surfaces may be affected by a user's brushing motion, duration and application of force during the brushing process. Accordingly, dental professionals have formed “recommended brushing techniques” which identify and specify such parameters. Those recommended brushing techniques are taught to patients during visits to the dentist. However, once outside the dentist's office, patients often forget and/or abandon the recommended brushing techniques.
Moreover, when a dentist requests a patient to demonstrate their typical brushing technique, such a demonstration is often not accurate or representative of their normal routine. Instead, the patient will generally exaggerate their regular brushing technique due to the dentist's observation. Unfortunately, incorrect brushing habits can negatively impact a person's overall oral health, even if that person utilizes a toothbrush several times a day. For example, incorrect brushing habits may cause a person to consistently neglect cleaning several teeth, or portions of teeth, in an effective manner.
In general, other various personal hygiene routines may also be rendered less effective or ineffective due to a user's improper technique. For example, a man utilizing a manual razor or electric shaver may accidentally miss shaving portions of his face and/or neck making for a slack appearance. As another example, a woman utilizing a manual razor or electric shaver may unintentionally miss shaving portions of her legs. Accordingly, there is a need for personal hygiene devices, systems and methods which aid in the effectiveness of a variety of personal hygiene routines.